The present disclosure relates generally to heat exchangers, and in particular, to a heat exchanger utilizing fins.
Heat exchangers may use a variety of different technologies or configurations, such as fin and tube technology or plate and fin technology. Heat exchangers use such technologies or configurations to exchange or transfer heat from a first fluid to a second fluid. The heat exchange between the fluids takes place as the fluids flow through the heat exchanger. Increasing the surface area between the first fluid and the second fluid can increase heat exchange. Fins may be utilized to increase the surface area between the fluids. Fins are often made of metal so that they have a high thermal conductivity and thus a higher rate of heat transfer. Metal fins can be heavy and expensive.